seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Lyra Orphée
Orphée is the Lyra Silver Saint and one of the Silver Saints originally defending Athena, but choses to serve Hades in order to be with his lost love Eurydice. A noble man considered a Legendary Saint because of his immense Cosmo said to be equal to Gold Saints, Orphée is a man willing to abandon his own goddess in order to be with those he love. Appearance Orphée has teal hair and eyebrows, and blue eyes. His casual attire is never seen, showing only his gray outfit beneath the Cloth. Personality Orphée is a very calm Saint who displays small amounts of emotion when Seiya confronts him about betraying Athena. However, upon learning that Pharaoh created the illusion in order to keep him and Eurydice in the Underworld for all eternity, Orphée reveals a vengeful Saint full of calm anger. Hades Second Prison Orphée reveals himself while Seiya and Shun struggle against Pharaoh, having just defeated Cerberus. Playing his own harp while Pharaoh unleash his "Balance of Curse", Orphée instead unleash his "Stringer Nocturne" which knocks the Bronze Saints unconscious and send them away from the Second Prison. Pharaoh He later confronts them in the flower gardens where Eurydice is trapped for all eternity after Orphée looked at her when he saw the sunlight. However, Pharaoh apperas and reveals the illusion he created in order for Pandora to keep him in the Underworld forever. Just then, the Lyra Saint swears to make the flower gardens the place of his death and the two musicians battle it out. Playing his harp, Orphée makes Pharaoh drop Athena's Cloth which allows Seiya to grab it. However, Pharaoh gains the upper hand as one of Orphée's harp strings is cut and sinks to the ground. Approaching the Silver Saint and taunting him that he always hated him because of him replacing the Specter in playing his music for Hades. Swearing to kill him with the "Balance of Curse", Pharaoh notices that his own heart is trying to leave him instead, and he notices that Orphée is holding the cut string with his teeth. Orphée then kills the Specter with his "Stringer Nocturne", before accompanying Seiya and Shun to Giudecca in order to kill Hades. Giudecca Kneeling in front of Pandora, Orphée announces that he has arrived to play his harp for Hades. After seeing Pandora stabbing the chest with roses in case of someone sneaking in, Orphée prepares to play while hoping Seiya and Shun survived the stabs from Pandora's spear. Just then, all three Judges of Hell appear at once, forcing Orphée to unleash his "Death Trip Serenade" in order to lull them all into sleep. Before he can strike Hades however, Rhadamanthys strike from behind, revealing he never had the ear to enjoy music. However, Seiya emerges from the flower chest and fend of Rhadamanthys with all his Cosmo in order to allow Orphée the lethal blow against the god. Attacking with his "Stringer Fine", the Saints are shocked to see that Hades looks just like Shun, with the exception of the hair and eyes. Regardless, Orphée strikes and the Saints are relieved and Rhadamanthys shocked as Hades' body is torn apart. Just then, the Saints are horrified as Orphée's strings are only wrapped around Hades' throne before Rhadamanthys deals a lethal blow to his back. Grappling with the Wyvern, Orphée urges Seiya to strike them both and kill Rhadamanthys. Seiya reluctantly burns his Cosmo to the 8th Sense and executes a "Ryu Sei Ken" which wounds Orphée but leaves Rhadamanthys unharmed. Entrusting Athena to the Bronze Saints, Orphée dies of his wounds. Cosmo Being said to be just as strong as a Gold Saint, Orphée is able to launch powerful attacks which are near impossible to see. While burning his Cosmo, he is surrounded by a silver-white aura. Techniques Stringer Nocturne: Orphée plays his harp until it creates a violent lightning-like tornado which executes several powerful impacts on the opponent's body. Death Trip Serenade: Orphée starts to play his harp in a gentle manner which sends all who hear the sound of the harp into an eternal sleep, being only awoken when Orphée makes the decision. Stringer Fine: The Lyra Saint's strongest technique. He plays his harp in a fast and violent manner while dozens of harp strings wrap themselves around the enemy and tightens the grip until they are completely crushed. Cloth Orphée wears the Lyra Silver Cloth, one of the 24 Silver Cloths bestowed upon the Silver Saints by Athena. Unlike most other Silver Cloths, Orphée's Cloth covers almost the same amount of his body as a Gold Cloth, with the exception of the front of his waist and his upper arms. Category:Silver Saints Category:Deceased Saints Category:Former Villains